One problem which veterinarians have in performing surgical procedures on small animals, such as dogs and cats, is that of properly positioning the animals after they have been anesthetized. Since most surgical procedures are performed best when the abdominal area of the animal is upward and with the legs extended, it is most desirable that the animal be supported in such position. However, the structure of the body of small animals, particularly dogs and cats, is exactly contrary to this position, and there is no natural tendency for anesthetized animals to rest in a convenient surgical position. Therefore, it is necessary for veterinary surgeons to require the aid of one or more assistants in maintaining the animals in the preferred position for surgery.
Others have suggested devices for assisting the placement of animals in preferred surgical positions, such as V-shaped troughs and the like. However, the devices which have been suggested to the present time are not completely satisfactory. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure for supporting small anesthetized animals for surgical procedures.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide an elongated base structure having opposed paralleled ridges rounded at the top and conforming to a concave top surface of a dimension to receive and support the supine body of a small domestic animal, and including the provision of straps of adjustable length positioned on the base structure in a way so that the legs or feet of the animals may be properly secured to support the animal in the most convenient position for the specific surgery being performed.
These general objects, as well as other and more specific objects of the invention, will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.